Reading Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief
by Hitlosep
Summary: The Olympians and Hades receive a package off an unknown sender containing 5 books. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico are transported back in time to ensure they read them. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Hey guys, if you could please leave a review telling me whether or not you want me to continue this or not, it would be _greatly_ appreciated. I'm sorry if it's a bit long and boring for a prologue, but I promise that if I continue, It will be better.**

** Thanks,**

**Hitlosep.**

* * *

><p>Zeus – the king of the gods and lord of the sky sat on his throne upon Olympus, basking in the peacefulness that seldom presented itself to the gods when a certain immortal messenger burst into the room eager to make an announcement.<p>

Father," he bowed, "I have a package here addressed to several of the gods. However, there is no return address or name of the sender and Iris can no longer locate them."

Hermes held out the box for his father' inspection. As Zeus took the package a bright blue light erupted from within the parcel and four human figures appeared, sprawled out on the floor.

Immediately Zeus had his master bolt in hand, pointing it threateningly at the group, who looked just as confused as the immortal beings felt.

"Who are you?" Zeus demanded.

"Lord Zeus…?" A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes – much like Athena's asked, "how did we get here…?" The others shrugged in response.

"Who are you?" Zeus repeated. The blonde teen stared at Zeus, looking beyond confused, "my lord, don't you remember us?" She questioned.

"I have never seen you before in my life," came the reply. She looked at the god with a mix of confusion and disbelief before realizing what was happening, turning back to the newly arrived group she whispered, "guys, I think we've travelled back in time, I've heard that on rare occasions it can happen in order to fore fill a task."

They stared at her as if she had gone completely mad, not a single word being passed between them until the sound of an impatient god clearing his throat brought them back to their surroundings.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Hermes, I am Annabeth Chase, this is Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace." Zeus' eyes widened at the mention of his daughter's name, he lowered the bolt and spoke directly to Thalia, "I thought you were dead, I mean, you're supposed to be a tree… aren't you?"

"Um, well… Annabeth believes we travelled back in time for some reason and certain events in the future lead to me becoming human again," she replied, standing up and helping both Percy and Nico up.

"Why are you here though?" Hermes inquired.

"We don't know," Annabeth stated, "what exactly were you doing before we arrived?"

"I was handing father this parcel," Hermes showed the demi-gods the box.

"Maybe it has something to do with whatever is in that package then… Would you mind opening it Lord Hermes?" Thalia asked.

The God of thieves placed the parcel on his throne and tried opening it but it was as if someone had intending for it to not be opened by_ anyone_. "Hades!" He cursed, "it wont open. Maybe we need everyone here to open it… It does say to open together."

"Well them Hermes, send out Iris messages, get everyone we need here and just get the thing open," Zeus commanded.

"Yes father."

* * *

><p>Eleven Iris messages later and the Olympian gods plus hades were seated in the throne room with the four demi-gods. This time when Hermes tried opening the parcel, it opened with great ease to reveal five books titled, <strong>Percy Jackson &amp; The Lightning Thief<strong>, **Percy Jackson & The Sea of Monsters**,** Percy Jackson and The Titan's Curse**,** Percy Jackson & The Battle of The Labyrinth **and** Percy Jackson & The Last Olympian.**

"All this fuss over some books, seriously?" Apollo groaned.

"There are books written about me?" Percy asked, half surprised, half amused.

"Obviously seaweed brain," Annabeth murmured, they had introduced themselves to all the present gods but had yet to reveal their godly parent – besides Thalia of course.

"Are we going to read them?" Athena asked, clearly hoping the answer would be yes.

"It seems important that we do, so I believe we should," Zeus replied, much to Apollo and Poseidon's dismay.

"I'll start then," Hermes stated, "the first chapter is called, I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher."


End file.
